


Bruise the Neck

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan quietly falls in love with the way that Gavin's skin bruises so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the longer-than-intended hiatus, work's been an absolute bitch.
> 
> Anyway, prompt response time! This one was anonymous, though I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of who it is :P
> 
> Prompt: "I love your fics so much. And you obviously have a bruise the neck kink so I would like you to challenge you to write a freewood Story where none of them are allowed to use their mouth to bruise each other. What Do you think about it?"
> 
> By that do you mean asphyxiation? Because I wrote asphyxiation.

The first time Ryan realised he was attracted to Gavin on a physical level was when the younger man accidentally slammed his forearm against his desk, letting out a stream of British-inspired curseword substitutes and scowling as he rubbed at the offending limb.

 

"That bloody hurt," he grumbled, and Michael just laughed, offering no pity whatsoever. Gavin pouted at him, twisting his arm around to inspect the damage. He was making such a big fuss about it that Ryan couldn't help but spin his chair around and give the Brit a cursory glance.

 

Even though it had happened less than a minute ago, a bruise the size of a coin was already beginning to bloom across the skin of Gavin’s forearm, almost seeming to darken as Ryan watched. His lips parted slightly, entranced. He'd never seen someone with golden skin like Gavin mark up so quickly and easily. A swirl of heat coiled low in Ryan's abdomen and his mind flashed with provocative images of his hands leaving their prints all over Gavin's body, like shadows of the path his fingertips had taken.

 

Gavin noticed his movement, and automatically assumed the older man's interest was an expression of sympathy.

 

"Rye-Bread, can you get me an icepack?" he asked hopefully, but Ryan just grunted noncommittally and spun his chair back around to hide his suddenly flushed cheeks.

 

Michael laughed again. "No one gives a shit, Gavin."

 

"You're all terrible," Gavin grumbled in reply.

 

"Shut up," Michael shot back fondly, still grinning. "Stop trying to get out of editing Minecraft."

 

"I'm _not_!" he huffed, rubbing his arm and turning his attention back to his computer.

 

Ryan slipped his headphones over his ears and did his best to concentrate on his work.

 

After that incident, though, Ryan kept finding moments where he'd notice Gavin in an entirely non-innocent way - the back of his shirt riding up as he reached for one of the games up on the high shelf; his eyelids hooded as he leaned back in his chair with his eyes on his screen; how those ridiculous skinny jeans of his actually did a pretty good job of accentuating the slender curves of his legs. He'd find himself staring at the Brit without meaning to sometimes, always managing to catch himself before Gavin noticed. All in all, Ryan figured it was simply best to keep the lid on any urges he had. If his attraction to Gavin wasn't mutual, it would make things awkward at best. With a workplace like theirs, where they would spend their day-to-day in close proximity to one another, Ryan didn't want to risk alienating one of his friends in such a way.

 

But apparently, Gavin had other ideas.

 

It was late; most of the Achievement Hunters had already gone home for the day. Only Ryan, Gavin and Geoff remained, and Geoff had just excused himself to the bathroom. From the face he'd made before leaving the room, and the copious amounts of takeaway Mexican he'd eaten for dinner half an hour before, it was a safe bet that he was going to be a while.

 

Gavin leaned back in his chair. "D'you want a drink, Rye?"

 

The older man looked at him askance. Gavin never offered to get drinks, he just waited until someone else wanted one and made them get the drink for him. "…Sure?"

 

With a roll of his eyes, Gavin stood. "I've been in that chair for hours, I just needed an excuse to get up, otherwise there's no point in me getting up."

 

That logic didn't seem exactly sound to Ryan, but hey, he was getting a drink delivered to him free of charge, so he wasn't going to complain. Gavin headed out the door, leaving Ryan alone with his work for a minute or two before returning with a Diet Coke in one hand and a Dr Pepper in the other. He handed the Coke to Ryan, who accepted it with a grin and a thank you. Rather than returning to his own work, however, Gavin sat against Ryan's desk, fingers drumming against the side of his can.

 

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me, you know."

 

Ryan froze with his freshly cracked can just touching his lips. He was glad he hadn't taken a sip already, because he probably would have choked on it. Now, he took a measured mouthful, swallowing it carefully before lowering the can and replying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"I think you do, Ryan." Gavin fiddled nervously with the tab of his drink before his eyes flicked over to Ryan's. "I kind of like it."

 

The older man was quick to hide behind his drink again in a poor attempt to conceal his surprise. "Well, obviously I'm not doing a very good job if you only kind of like it," he managed eventually, keeping his tone light and humorous even though his pulse and breathing had both picked up.

 

Gavin blushed. "Okay, I like it a lot," he admitted, eyes dropping away as he continued to play with the drink tab.

 

"Oh, okay." Ryan set his drink down on his desk, swivelling his chair to face Gavin. "So, uh, how're we going to do this?"

 

The Brit shrugged vaguely, still jiggling the drink tab until finally the metal wore thin and snapped off. He quickly put the can down. "Well I thought maybe you could kiss me just a bit?"

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Just a bit?"

 

"Or a lot. If you want."

 

Ryan chuckled and stood, and Gavin nearly took a step back at Ryan's sudden proximity. The older man hesitantly set one hand on Gavin's hip, drawing him closer. Gavin's eyes were drawn to Ryan's lips. He'd always thought Ryan had such nice lips - pink and plump and incredibly soft-looking. Then he couldn't look at them anymore because they were pressed against his own, moving gently and sweetly.

 

Gavin's hands settled on Ryan's shoulders, and the blond pulled him closer, using his height advantage to full effect as he tipped Gavin's head back for better access. Gavin granted it easily, letting out a soft moan as Ryan's tongue slid against his, tasting and exploring. One of Ryan's hands crept up the back of Gavin's neck only to become lost in the wild brown locks, fingertips pressing slightly against Gavin's scalp. The younger man groaned again at the pressure, and how it forced Ryan's mouth even harder against his, the kiss going from sweet to passionate. A tendril of sensation curled low in Gavin's abdomen, and he kissed back hungrily, hands sliding around the back of Ryan's shoulders in an attempt to have him even closer.

 

Footsteps sounded in the quiet corridor alongside the Achievement Hunter office and they broke apart, Ryan taking his seat and Gavin scurrying back to his own desk just as Geoff opened the door. All three of them quietly resumed their work, with Geoff none the wiser to what had just transpired between his co-workers.

 

It was late enough already that they didn't want to distract themselves by talking to each other, so the room was quiet except for tapping keyboard keys, mouse clicks and the occasional creak of one of their chairs.

 

Not that Gavin and Ryan weren't already distracted by the phantom feeling of having their bodies pressed up against one another.

 

After half an hour, Geoff leaned back in his chair with a sigh, swivelling it around so that the back knocked against his desk. "You ready to go, Gav?"

 

Gavin's eyes flicked over to Ryan. "Actually, I'm not really done yet."

 

Geoff groaned. "How much longer?"

 

"Hey Geoff, I could just drop him off on my way home if you want to go now," Ryan offered.

 

"Really? You sure you don't need to head out soon?"

 

"Yeah, it's no problem." Ryan waved him off airily. "If I don't finish this off now, I'll just be staying back tomorrow to finish it anyway."

 

The older man grinned. "Sweet. See you losers tomorrow, then." Whistling, Geoff promptly gathered his things and left.

 

"I hope I'm not being presumptuous here," Ryan said once the other man was gone.

 

With a laugh, Gavin replied, "What, you think I'm not going to want to shag you immediately after that? Bloody hell, Ryan, I'm not even sure we'll make it to the car if you start kissing me like that again."

 

Colour flushed Ryan's cheeks and he bit his lip to hide a wide grin, pleased. "I guess we'll have to save that until we get back to my place, then." Ryan let the words hang, let Gavin test them in his head, let him see how they sounded.

 

"I guess we better," he agreed after a moment's pause, and Ryan's smile became uncontained.

 

"Although…" the older man drawled, savouring the way that Gavin immediately perked up, "We _do_ need to wait a few more minutes before leaving to be absolutely sure we won't run into Geoff on the way out at all."

 

He stood and sauntered over to Gavin's desk, laying his hands on the arms of Gavin's chair. The younger man squeaked as Ryan suddenly pulled the chair close, his legs now between Gavin's and their faces inches apart. Ryan closed the distance and Gavin's hands rose automatically to cradle the back of Ryan's neck, trying to pull the older man down on top of him. Instead, Ryan hauled Gavin to his feet, their bodies flush once more as Ryan crowded him backwards. Gavin let out a gasp as his thighs bumped up against his desk, and with no more ground to give it felt like Ryan was everywhere, hot skin right against his own. Gavin gasped and sighed seemingly against his will, and his cheeks went red at the ridiculous sounds he was making. Ryan growled and pulled him impossibly closer, fingers buried deep in Gavin's unruly hair.

 

Then, just as abruptly as he'd started, Ryan pulled away, panting slightly and eyes swimming with lust.

 

"I think he should be gone by now," he breathed, and Gavin's brow furrowed, temporarily confused.

 

"Hm?"

 

Ryan chuckled. "We shouldn't run into Geoff on our way out," he clarified, grinning as he grabbed Gavin's ass and earned himself a startled yelp.

 

Gavin was quick to duck under Ryan's arm and grab his things, while Ryan himself crossed the room and did the same. Within minutes they were bundling into Ryan's car, Gavin's leg jiggling with pent-up tension as they rolled out onto the road. Ryan squeezed Gavin's thigh in an ostensibly reassuring action, but the fact that he'd chosen a spot rather high up on Gavin's leg, and the devilish grin plastered on his face, had the exact opposite effect. Gavin moved into the touch just as Ryan moved his hand back to the gearstick, eliciting a frustrated noise from the younger man.

 

"Prick," he muttered, trying to shift into a more comfortable position, and Ryan laughed.

 

Gavin bit his lip and stared out the window, eyes occasionally flicking back over to Ryan, leg bouncing up and down once more. An eternity later and in seemingly no time at all, they were rolling up the driveway of Ryan's home. Gavin all but scrambled from the passenger seat, walking stiffly up the driveway and waiting impatiently for Ryan to follow. Ryan noticed the slight bulge forming at the front of Gavin's jeans and smirked, deliberately slowing his pace as he moved to join the younger man.

 

 _"Ryan,"_ he hissed furiously, eyes darting around the street as if expecting Ryan's neighbours to start popping out and making comments at any second.

 

"Oh, alright." The older man relented, brandishing his key and unlocking the door. Gavin practically shoved Ryan inside before following, slamming the door behind him only for Ryan to press him up against it. The Brit melted into the kiss, legs spreading against Ryan's. Ryan took the invitation to push one of his thighs between Gavin's, rutting languidly against him as Gavin moaned.

 

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Gavin mumbled against his lips after a few minutes, "Maybe we should head to your bedroom before we just get lazy and have sex against the door."

 

Ryan nipped playfully at Gavin's bottom lip. "Nothing wrong with door sex. It's more efficient, really."

 

"Ryan."

 

"Okay, I'm kidding," Ryan assured, then suddenly hoisted Gavin's legs up around his waist, lifting him off the ground and away from the door. Gavin squeaked and fell forward, arms clamping around Ryan's neck. The older man snickered. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

 

Before Gavin could respond, no doubt indignantly, Ryan began kissing him again, slowly making his way to his bedroom. Gavin's ankles locked behind Ryan's back and he got to work on removing both of their shirts, carelessly tossing them onto the hallway floor.

 

They practically crashed through the bedroom door, mouths once again fused together, Ryan fumbling at his belt as he lowered Gavin onto the bed. Gavin clumsily wriggled out of his own jeans, kicking his socks and shoes off over the end of the bed, and then Ryan was on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. By now, Ryan's cock was thick and hard, and Gavin groaned deliciously as it pushed against his hip.

 

Ryan broke away to look down at Gavin spread out underneath him. "I hope you've got something to cover your neck at work tomorrow," he murmured, greedily eyeing the elegant expanse of Gavin's throat. He felt the Brit go stiff and uncomfortable.

 

"Oh, you're… you're not going to give me any hickeys, are you? Only, I'm not hugely into them," Gavin mumbled awkwardly.

 

"Not if you don't want me to," Ryan assured, and Gavin visibly relaxed. "There was actually something different that I wanted to try." He gently wrapped one hand around Gavin's throat. "Is this okay?"

 

Gavin gulped, throat bobbing under Ryan's hand, and he felt himself twitch. "Mmhm," he agreed, not trusting himself to speak. Ryan's face lit up with a beatific smile, his free hand trailing across the Brit's stomach to palm gently at the front of his underwear. Gavin bucked up into the touch, only for the hand around his neck to tighten slightly. He felt the blood pooling in his head, making everything seem warm, and he went pliant, eyes slipping halfway closed.

 

"Just tap my arm if you need me to loosen up," the older man told him, and Gavin nodded, a croaky moan escaping him as the pressure marginally increased once more.

 

Ryan's hand moved to the waistband of Gavin's underwear, gently tugging them down and taking hold of Gavin's cock, which was straining and already starting to leak precome. He swirled his thumb around the tip, and, once he was sure he had Gavin's attention, he brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked off the salty fluid. Gavin moaned brokenly and Ryan chuckled, slowly easing the pressure on Gavin's throat before leaving the bed to fetch the lube and one of the condoms he kept in his nightstand. He couldn't help but let out a small groan himself when he saw that the delicate skin of Gavin's neck was already showing faint purple marks in the shape of fingerprints. He lined up his hand once more, Gavin arching his neck almost subconsciously as Ryan's fingers settled back into place.

 

"I'm going to get you ready now, okay?" Ryan asked, and Gavin nodded, throat bobbing.

 

He spread Gavin's legs and slicked up his fingers before slowly inserting one, watching Gavin's face intently for any discomfort. Finding none, he pushed his finger all the way in, gently pumping in and out until he was confident Gavin could handle more. Ryan slipped a second finger inside of him, fingertips brushing against his prostate, and Gavin's back arched from the bed, another moan forcing its way through his restricted airway. For the third finger, Ryan worked a little faster, stretching Gavin's hole and sliding it inside. His grip on the younger man's neck tightened accordingly, and Gavin was quick to tap against Ryan's wrist.

 

The older man slackened his hold instantly, fingers going still inside Gavin as he waited anxiously to see if he was alright. "I'm sorry," he apologised, and Gavin smiled reassuringly.

 

"It's okay. Just this damn gag reflex. I was enjoying it otherwise."

 

Ryan sat back a little, considering. "Alright, maybe we can try it a different way then." He slowly pulled his fingers from Gavin, grinning at the way the younger man mewled at the loss. "Sit up on your knees and turn your back to me." He squirted some more lube onto his hand, running it over his cock until it was coated.

 

Gavin complied, dipping his back and purposefully pushing his ass out as he got into position. He smirked at the low noise Ryan made, but quickly let out a soft sound of his own as Ryan lined up behind him, the head of his cock seated against Gavin's slackened hole. Ryan's forearm snaked around his neck, the crook of his elbow easily settling against it like it was supposed to go there. His other hand settled gently against the younger man's hip and he murmured, "Is this alright?"

 

"Yeah," Gavin replied, nodding briefly as he felt his breathing pick up. His hands gripped at Ryan's thighs, trying to force the older man into him, but Ryan pulled back with a laugh.

 

"Slow down, Gavin, let me explain how this works first." Ryan smiled at the younger man's eagerness regardless. "When I tighten my arm, it won't cut off your breathing at all. All it does is compress the arteries to your brain, so really it's just a different type of oxygen deprivation. Now, if you still feel like it's too much at any point, just let go of my legs, okay? I promise I won't hurt you, but if it stops feeling good I want to know so I can make it better again. Make sense?"

 

"Yeah," Gavin repeated, a little more impatiently this time, squirming with the way Ryan was pressed so teasingly against his rim.

 

"Good." The muscles of Ryan's arm went taut against Gavin's throat, and the Brit gasped, almost instantly feeling light-headed. But that might have been in part due to the fact that Ryan had simultaneously pushed the head of his cock into Gavin, stretching his loose hole even further. His nails dug into Ryan's thighs as the older man slowly pressed all the way in, movements ever gentle as he gradually built up a rhythm. Gavin just gripped at the older man's thighs all the tighter, trying to force him as deep as possible. Obligingly, Ryan thrust even harder, revelling in the way Gavin curved against him.

 

A sense of something close to euphoria settled over Gavin's mind, his breath coming in little whimpers and whines. He clung resolutely to Ryan's legs, not wanting the blond to loosen the pressure on his neck for even a second.

 

Ryan's free hand drifted forward from its place resting against Gavin's hip to take hold of the younger man's cock. Gavin jolted in response, letting out a quiet moan as Ryan thumbed the head before slowly pumping along its length. His pace rapidly increased to match the tempo of his thrusts, and Gavin let out a shattered sound, the way his fingers were still digging into Ryan's thighs seeming to be the only thing anchoring him to reality.

 

Within the space of a minute, Gavin was letting out another hoarse noise, spurting thickly over Ryan's hand just as Ryan reached completion himself. The older man tightened his chokehold briefly, involuntarily, then let it slacken, grinning nonetheless at Gavin's disappointed whimper. He took to running his hands gently along Gavin's shoulders and sides, trying to ease the rippling shudders still travelling the length of the younger man's spine. For his part, Gavin lolled dreamily against Ryan's chest, a sleepy smile on his face. After a few more moments, Ryan pulled out of him, causing the younger man to let out a soft keening sound. Ryan was quick to tie off the condom and toss it to the side, drawing Gavin back into his arms. He stroked his hands over Gavin's shoulders and back, not missing the hand-shaped mark purpling in a ring around Gavin's neck. He felt himself stir just the slightest at the sight, but pushed it away, closing his eyes and holding the younger man close. Gavin let out a quiet hum of approval, floating in a drowsy half-asleep state.

 

Eventually, Ryan roused him. Gavin groaned in a disgruntled manner, curling tighter against Ryan's chest.

 

"Gavin, I should probably get you home now. I'm all for you spending the night here, but Geoff might get worried or suspicious if you don't turn up soon."

 

"Sod Geoff," he grumbled, and Ryan laughed.

 

"Seriously, Gavin, come on. D'you really want our boss to find out that I had sex with you instead of taking you home like I was supposed to?"

 

Gavin made a huge show of dragging himself from the bed, gathering his clothes and sloppily throwing them on. Rolling his eyes affectionately, Ryan got dressed in a much more orderly fashion, biting his lip to hide a grin once he finished and saw Gavin's results. "Gav, your shirt's on back to front _and_ inside out. I don't even know how you managed that without realising."

 

"Maybe you better take it off for me," Gavin replied, regaining some of his usual cheekiness.

 

"Don't tempt me," Ryan warned, half-serious, then grabbed his keys, heading for the bedroom door before Gavin could coerce him back onto the bed. With another grumble, Gavin trailed after him.

 

"Well, this better not be a one-off thing, then."

 

Ryan grinned back at him. "Oh, trust me, Gavin, there's definitely more from where that came from."


End file.
